


Toccando le stelle

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Figlia di nessuno [5]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, PWP Collection, Passion, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-18 08:36:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21991309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Raccolta di PWP Reylo.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey
Series: Figlia di nessuno [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1031273
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. Figlio di una canaglia

**Author's Note:**

> Rey e Kylo Ren rimangono rinchiusi in una caverna durante una tempesta di neve.  
> Scritto per: We are out for prompt  
> Prompt: #1. A e B si ritrovano bloccati insieme a causa di una bufera di neve... peccato che siano le ultime persone sulla faccia della Terra con cui vorrebbero stare al momento.  
> Bingo: Desideri che diventano realtà + sospiri  
> What if.  
> Fandom: Star Wars Coppia: BenSolo/Rey

Figlio di una canaglia

Rey si strinse le ginocchia tra le braccia, con la testa incassata tra le spalle.

“Vorrei essere in qualunque altro luogo con qualunque altra persona” si lamentò. Il fiato si condensava davanti al suo viso, alzandosi in nuvolette di vapore fino alla sua capigliatura molto elaborata.

Kylo Ren era intento a squarciare con una roccia il corpo di un grosso mostro alieno dalla peluria bianca.

“È proprio necessario usare la forza bruta? Hai la tua spada laser” gli fece notare Rey.

Kylo rispose: “Anche io preferirei essere sulla mia navicella, lontano da questa caverna e dalla tempesta di neve all’esterno”. Si sporcò il viso di sangue con uno schizzo. “In questo modo potrei convincerti a passare al lato oscuro”.

Rey alzò lo sguardo.

“Io preferirei vederti morto. Così potrei festeggiare quella meravigliosa tradizione che abbiamo intravisto in quel villaggio” borbottò.

Kylo iniziò ad estrasse gli organi interni dell’animale. “Puzzeremo parecchio, ma dormendo qui dentro sopravvivremo alla notte.

Entro domani i miei ci troveranno” spiegò.

“… O la resistenza” ribatté Rey.

< In realtà è come se lei fosse sempre con me > pensò Kylo.

< Devo ammettere che in realtà è come se lui non mi lasciasse mai. Come se fossimo due parti della stessa anima.

Forse è questo che mi fa così rabbia > si disse Rey.

I due si guardarono di sottecchi e i loro sospiri risuonarono nella grotta.

“… Sai, quella tradizione, il Natale, non era dissimile da quella che festeggiavo con la mia famiglia” sussurrò Kylo.

Rey si alzò in piedi e s’inginocchiò davanti alla carcassa, allungò la mano, sfiorando quella di Kylo. Entrambi ritirarono la mano.

“Questa carcassa puzza da morire” brontolò Rey.

Kylo ridacchiò. “Questo è un trucco che…”. Si rabbuiò, voltandosi di scatto.

“Scommetto che te l’ha raccontato Han” rispose Rey.

Kylo annuì.

“Mi piacerebbe sapere qualcosa di più di quella tua tradizione di famiglia” sussurrò Rey, prendendogli la mano nella propria.

La forza risuonò nel corpo di entrambi, facendoli fremere.

“Tu non hai una tradizione, suppongo… Essendo tu una semplice commerciante di rot…”. Iniziò a dire Kylo Ren.

Rey lo baciò di scatto, si staccò, arrossendo. “Era solo per zittirti” gemette.

< Alle volte mi chiedo se quella maschera cadrà, se davvero tornerà ad essere semplicemente Ben > pensò.

“Lo so” rispose Kylo. L’afferrò per il capo e la baciò con foga, iniziando a spogliarla. Rey iniziò a denudarlo con le mani tremanti.

“… Qui fa parecchio freddo… rispetto al mio mondo” esalò.

Kylo la fece stendere sopra l’animale.

< Questi sono i miei desideri che diventano realtà > pensò, palpeggiandole un seno, saggiandone la morbidezza sotto le dita. Il capezzolo della giovane divenne turgido.

“Facciamo in fretta. I nostri corpi ci scalderanno, ma è meglio entrare in quel corpo con i vestiti” sussurrò roco. Le morse il collo, accarezzandole i fianchi. “… E non ho usato la spada laser per evitare di riempire la caverna di fumo.

“Pensavo per farmi notare i tuoi muscoli prorompenti” scherzò Rey, avvolgendogli le braccia intorno ai suoi fianchi.

“O quelli te li faccio conoscere dal vivo” le sussurrò Kylo all’orecchio.

< In fondo, che io lo voglia o no, sono figlio di una canaglia > pensò. La sua eccitazione sempre più visibile e prorompente.


	2. Una sola ‘forza’

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritto per il P0rnfest.  
> STAR WARS | GUERRE STELLARI (TUTTI I FILM) Kylo Ren/Rey Farlo in silenzio, senza fretta, per paura di sbagliare qualcosa  
> Scritta sentendo: Nightcore - Die For You [Starset]; https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IVXGeTTRZZg.

Una sola ‘forza’

Ben si sfilò la maglietta nera, rimanendo a petto nudo.

Rey, seduta davanti a lui, glielo accarezzò, lasciò che le sue dita affusolate indugiassero sui muscoli prorompenti di lui.

\- Da lui deriva una profonda pulsione animale. Sempre così selvaggio, deciso, impulsivo, forte, come una bestia impossibile da fermare – pensò lei.

Ben le sciolse la complicata acconciatura, fatta di lacci e chignon, lasciando che i capelli le ricadessero sulle spalle.

\- A salvarmi è stato l’amore di lei. Ha domato la mia ‘forza bruta’, la stessa che scorre nelle sue vene. Una sola anima, due entità che tendono a tornare una – pensò. Le baciò le labbra fino ad arrossargliele.

Entrambi si muovevano con gesti lenti, studiati e cadenzati.

Rey lo sentiva che le accarezzava il fianco nudo, si sfilò i vestiti.

\- A lui non importa se sono soltanto una cercatrice di rottami o la signora di questo universo. Non gl’importa del mio sangue o delle mie origini. Non ripudia più il passato, non vuole distruggere più ogni categoria, solo stare al mio fianco.

Anche quando ero nessuno per lui ero qualcuno -. Pensò, mordicchiandogli le labbra, mentre lo aiutava a liberarsi dai pantaloni di tessuto nero.

Sul corpo di lui risaltavano ematomi, cicatrici, su quello di lei graffi e ferite.

\- Il desiderio che mi spinge verso di lei è impellente – pensò Ben, intrecciando le dita della sua mano con quelle di lei. – L’avrei presa lì, sulla dura roccia di quel tempio Sith. L’avrei fatta mia ignorando la guerra, ignorando ogni cosa.

Però non volevo rovinare tutto. Lei è troppo speciale per sconvolgerla proponendomi a pochi metri dai resti di quel mostro di suo nonno, esploso per la sua sete di dominio -. Accarezzò la schiena di Rey, seguendo le ossa con i polpastrelli. – Lì ho sentito i jedi che ci univano. La voce di mio nonno, quella di mio zio, persino quella di mia madre, che ci dicevano di diventare una cosa sola. Non in senso carnale, ma spirituale.

Io e Rey siamo già una cosa sola e lo abbiamo compreso lì. Respiravamo come fossimo uno solo, i nostri cuori battevano in sincrono. Lei ha salvato me, io ho riportato lei dalla morte.

Abbiamo trionfato, mentre i corpi di tutti i sith giacevano ai nostri piedi, privi di vita -.

\- Lo stiamo facendo in religioso silenzio. Con la paura di sbagliare qualcosa, di rovinare questo nostro momento speciale. Questa è la prima volta che permettiamo ai nostri corpi di provare quello che le nostre anime sentono sempre – pensò Rey.

Completamente ignudi si stesero l’uno a fianco all’altro, guardandosi negli occhi. I loro capelli erano confusi.

Rey gli accarezzò il mento e il collo, si sporse per baciarlo lì dove lo aveva sfregiato.

Ben le posò una scia di baci tra i seni, le prese le gambe e se le portò alla cintola.

Rey prese la mano di lui e ne succhiò un paio di dita, inumidendogliele.

Ben le posò un bacio sulla fronte e utilizzò quelle dita per prepararle. Iniziarono ad accarezzarsi negli stessi punti, con una sincronia perfetta.

Ben entrò dentro di lei, Rey iniziò a muoversi verso di lui col bacino. Le spinte di Ben collimavano con i movimenti di lei, in una danza in sincrono.

Si baciavano e si accarezzavano, mentre il piacere cresceva in entrambi con lo stesso ritmo. I loro gemiti si mischiavano perfettamente, risultando come fossero una voce sola.

\- Amore mio, tu hai spazzato via tutte le voci che ottenebravano la mia mente – pensò Ben.

Raggiunsero l’apice, sfiorandosi i polpastrelli a vicenda, gridando di piacere.

“Ben!”. “Rey!”. Si chiamarono nello stesso momento, vibranti per l’estasi.

\- Tu sei ciò che mi completa – pensarono entrambi.


	3. Dentro la monoposto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vXJomb3ud0I; |HQ| Nightcore - Bring me to Life [Evanescence.  
> Scritto per il p0rnfest.  
> Prompt:  
> STAR WARS | GUERRE STELLARI (TUTTI I FILM) Kylo Ren/Rey Rey adora baciare le sue labbra

Dentro la monoposto

Ben era accomodato a gambe larghe nel sedile, con le mani posate sui braccioli della sedia, guardando fuori dall’oblò della navicella monoposto.

Era atterrato su uno spaziale e dagli alettoni neri del veicolo si alzava un leggero fumo biancastre.

“Ho desiderato per tutta la vita poter vivere con una maschera ed ora dovrò farlo per forza. Se mi dovessero riconoscere, sarebbe la fine.

L’intero universo mi dà la caccia solo per vedermi morto” esalò pesantemente.

Rey era seduta sulle sue gambe, slacciò la cintura che li legava al sedile e gli strofinò la guancia sulla spalla.

“Vedrai, andremo in un pianeta così sperduto che avrai bisogno solo di qualche ritocco. I capelli accorciati, la cicatrice risanata e per quello posso usare la forza…” enumerò.

\- Se mio padre, figlio di Palpatine poté scegliere di essere un signor nessuno, facendo perdere così a lungo le sue tracce da sposarsi e avere me, potremo farlo anche noi.

La forza ci aiuterà. Siamo destinati a stare insieme - pensò.

Ben inarcò un sopracciglio.

“Sembri tenerci” sussurrò.

Rey rispose: “Adoro troppo le tue labbra per permetterti di nasconderle” rispose.

Ben le infilò la mano sotto la maglietta, sfiorandole il seno e la guardò rabbrividire. Le baciò ripetutamente le labbra, fino ad arrossarle.

I loro respiri risuonavano.

“Così mi fai perdere la testa, però” sussurrò Ben. “Non c’è abbastanza spazio qui dentro”.

Rey gli soffiò all’orecchio: “Veramente è abbastanza intimo da rendere il tutto ancora più eccitante”. Iniziò a spogliarlo, passando le dita sui suoi vestiti di pelle nera. “Voi Skywalker non adoravate le navicelle spaziali? Siete piloti nati. Dovreste sentirvi più a vostro agio qui che a casa vostra”.

\- Questo vale anche se vado a considerare la mia famiglia paterna - pensò Ben, slacciandosi i pantaloni.

“Tu parli per me e la mia stirpe, ma sei una pilota nata. Alla guida del Falcon sei divina, riesci a rendere sexy persino quel maledetto rottame” borbottò.

Rey fece il broncio mentre si spogliava, strofinandogli il naso gelido sulla spalla.

“Non offendere il Falcon. Ci sono affezionata” brontolò.

Ben scalciò il più possibile i suoi stivali, continuando a spogliarsi a sua volta. “Perché a te piacciono i rottami” ribatté.

Rey gli passò l’indice sul naso pronunciato, ridacchiò e glielo mordicchiò.

Ben l’afferrò per il capo, obbligandola a reclinare la testa, fissandola negli occhi. Rey lo baciò con foga, assaporando la morbidezza delle labbra di lui fino ad arrossargliele.

Ben le infilò la lingua tra le labbra, sfiorando quella di lei.

Rey sentì uno dei braccioli premerle contro le costole, arrossandole la pelle, Ben sbatté un paio di volte imprecando, mentre riusciva finalmente a liberare il suo intimo.

Rey scoppiò a ridere ai suoi epiteti borbottati a mezza voce continuando a baciarlo, accarezzandogli il viso.

Gli leccò le labbra, mentre con una mano continuava ad accarezzarlo e con l’altra iniziava a prepararla.

Ben inspirò l’odore di lei, strofinandole il naso sulla spalla, accarezzandole e spremendole i seni, saggiandone la consistenza, infastidendole i capezzoli fino a renderli turgidi.

Le morse un seno, facendole sfuggire un gemito. Rey gli prese il membro tra le mani, sfregandolo con movimenti vogliosi e sorrise, vedendo che questa volta era lui a gemere.

Ben le socchiuse i glutei, mentre lei faceva scivolare le dita fuori dalla propria intimità.

“Prenderai sempre la mia mano, adesso?” le domandò Ben deciso.

“Sempre, Ben” promise Rey.

Kylo la penetrò con un basso grugnito, lei ansimò, il fiato mozzato.

Ben le sussurrò all’orecchio: “Ora sei Rey Skywalker, se vuoi”.

Rey si aggrappò a lui, graffiandogli le spalle ed iniziò a dimenare i glutei per quanto lo spazio angusto le permetteva.

“Lo voglio” sussurrò.

Le loro anime iniziarono a vibrare all’unisono, mentre la forza li annebbiava. Tra gemiti, grugniti e gridolini, raggiunsero entrambi l’apice.

Lo sperma di lui macchiò il pavimento della navicella, impregnandosi nel sedile.

Ren si abbandonò respirando affannosamente sul sedile, una volta essere uscito, mentre Rey si accasciava su di lui, continuando a sfiorargli distrattamente l’intimità.

Gli posò un bacio delicato sulle labbra.


	4. Guida tu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo: Nightcore - I'm Not Here For Your Entertainment; https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h7Nv1Jy1d0Y&list=RDEMImzDuEMgFSKfDeg6xsw_gw&index=27.  
> Scritta per il p0rnfest:  
> STAR WARS | GUERRE STELLARI (TUTTI I FILM) Kylo Ren/Rey A Ben piace tremendamente farla stare sopra  
> What if. Ben e Rey sono cresciuti insieme sotto l’ala di Skywalker. Ora vivono insieme e lui è un contrabbandiere con il Falcon.

Guida tu

Ben si sfilò la giacca di pelle nera e la lasciò cadere sulla sedia di metallo accanto a una scrivania, colma di ologrammi. L’indumento aveva le maniche arrotolate e un colletto molto ampio.

“Ti stavo aspettando” sussurrò Rey.

Ben guardò il corpo della moglie steso sul letto, i capelli sciolti e morbidi che le ricadevano sulle spalle sottile. Gli occhi intensi che lo fissavano a loro volta, un indice posato sulle labbra piegate in un sorrisetto di sfida.

“Dovrei uscire più spesso in ricognizione con il Falcon se questo è quello che trovo al ritorno” sussurrò, deglutendo a vuoto. Sentì il viso in fiamme e le labbra diventare secche, la gola chiudersi.

Rey si ticchettò sulla catena che le stringeva il reggiseno da odalisca, completamente di metallo con dei disegni simili a dei tentacoli.

Rey gli rispose, accarezzandosi il fianco nudo: “Forse è per premiarti di aver ripreso a guidarlo anche tu”.

Ben osservò le lunghe gambe di lei, partendo dai piedini, fino all’intimo. Si era sfilato i guanti di pelle marrone e slacciato il cinturone con i due ‘blaster’.

Notò che l’intimità di lei era coperta solo da un drappo e avvertì una fitta all’inguine, l’eccitazione risaliva lungo il suo corpo, mentre il sudore solcava la sua schiena. Abbandono tutto sulla sedia, iniziando anche a sfilarsi gli stivali.

“Secondo me lo guidi meglio tu. A me va bene anche solo fare il secondo” le disse, passandosi una mano tra i capelli.

Rey lo guardò, si era piegato in avanti. Si mordicchiò il labbro, arrossandolo.

“Uno Skywalker che cede il trono come miglior pilota. Potrei preoccuparmi” sussurrò con voce seducente. Scalciò, facendo cadere il lenzuolo per terra.

\- Iniziò a sentire un po’ di freddino, forse avrei dovuto aumentare i riscaldamenti – rifletté.

Ben si sfilò una maglietta di tela nera, lasciando scoperti i muscoli scolpiti e si abbassò i pantaloni, di un tessuto più rigido, ma dello stesso colore.

“In realtà io penso che sappia guidare divinamente qualsiasi cosa”.

Si stese accanto a lei e l’abbracciò, stringendola a sé. Cercò gli occhi di lei, con i propri liquidi.

\- Anche quando ci prova così spudoratamente sembra sempre avere degli occhi da cucciolo. Il mio cerbiatto dalla forza disumana – pensò Rey.

Lui le slacciò il reggiseno, mentre le baciava il collo con passione, scendeva lungo la sua spalla, accarezzandole spasmodicamente la schiena.

“Proprio qualsiasi?” domandò Rey, aggrappandosi alle sue spalle.

Ben rispose con voce roca: “Me compreso. Amo quando guidi tu e stai sopra”. Al suo collo brillavano due dadi dorati portafortuna.

Rey gli posò un bacio per ogni guancia, dove risaltavano le efelidi. Accarezzò la pelle del volto di lui, completamente liscia.

Si mise a cavalcioni su di lui, stringendogli i fianchi con le ginocchia. Iniziò a baciargli il petto prorompente, con una mano gli strinse il braccio e con l’altra iniziò ad accarezzargli il membro.

“Allora seguimi” ordinò Rey.

Ben si arcuò, ansimando, travolto dalla sensazione di piacere dovuta alle dita di lei sul suo membro.

\- Quando il maestro Luke la portò da noi, dicendo che avremmo dovuto accettarla nonostante le sue origini, spiegandoci che il sangue non è tutto, non avrei pensato che avrebbe cambiato la mia vita così tanto. Che il mio cuore sarebbe diventato suo.

Non sarò diventato jedi e lei nemmeno. Avrò commesso forse un errore simile a quello di mio nonno, preferendo una famiglia alla forza, intraprendendo la carriera di contrabbandiere di mio padre

Però sono felice! Dannatamente felice! – pensò, sorridendo.

“Ti ho… _mh.. mnh…_ sempre se-seguito…” esalò, con voce roca.

Rey scese fino al suo membro, leccandoglielo.

“Trattieni i gemiti, non ancora…” sussurrò Rey.

Ben strinse le labbra, ingoiando i mugolii, il piacere cresceva sempre di più, raggiungendo via via l’apice. Premette i piedi sul letto, facendolo cigolare, spalancando le sue gambe muscolose.

Rey iniziando a prepararsi con una mano.

“Gemi pure, ma non venire” esalò. Aveva le pupille dilatate e il viso completamente arrossato.

Ben gorgogliò, iniziando ad ansimare rumorosamente, sentì che lei risaliva su di lui, mordicchiandolo ogni tanto.

La strinse nuovamente a sé e la baciò con passione sulle labbra, fino a mozzarsi il respiro, intrecciando le loro lingue.

Rey lo allontanò, sorridendo raggiante. Aveva gettato il velo per terra e rimaneva soltanto una catena intorno alla sua vita sottile.

Lo guidò dentro di lei ed iniziò a dare il ritmo, con dei movimenti decisi.

Ben controllava la sua forza, seguendo la danza del corpo di lei, entrando sempre più a fondo.

Il piacere gli aveva annebbiato la vista, avvertiva la testa ronzare. Non riusciva a smettere di sorridere, mentre l’accarezzava sempre più voglioso.

“Fermati” gli ordinò Rey.

Ben obbedì docile, lei lo fece scivolare fuori da sé e si stese accanto a lui. “Vieni pure” gli sussurrò all’orecchio, accarezzandogli il membro.

Ben si liberò con un lungo gemito.

\- Forse non era un tradimento della forza. Noi due eravamo fatti per essere un’unica realtà -.

“Vedi? Guidi benissimo… Mi fai impazzire” mugolò lui.


End file.
